The Horror
by Jupal
Summary: Amy resorts to comforting herself with the wrong things after Ken's death. Rated T to be safe.


**Hello, this is the Amy oneshot I was talking about. My inspiration is The Horror by Lights. It's a leaked unreleased song, but I couldn't help listening to it.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cause of Death and its affiliated characters.**

**xxxxx xxxxx**

"_Who sits there on the floor? Who's looking through the door?"_  
- Lights, _The Horror_

**xxxxx**

"Aaah!"

Amy Chen sat up in bed, having woken herself by her own scream. It was a nightmare.__

Since she was a young kid, Amy was easily frightened by many things. Whether it was bees, blood, heights or something 'out of the ordinary' as she put it, she would often jerk back in fear, and in extreme cases she would burst into tears. In order to convince herself these things were not scary, she bought herself some horror novels, thinking that whatever she was scared of would not be as bad as supernatural elements. They were fiction, right?

Truth be told, she was even more frightened by these horror novels, but she never admitted it.

Just a few days ago, her boyfriend (or current ex-boyfriend) Ken Greene got thrown down nine storeys to the ground by this cartel thug named Kolo Zargoza. He died from his injuries including those he received from fighting Kolo. Soon after, Kolo himself fell eight storeys onto the ground and got pureed by an eighteen-wheeler truck. Ken's death upset her so much, she had resumed reading the bad horror novels, telling herself nothing would be scarier than ghosts and zombies.

Of course it didn't help.

In this most recent dream, Ken was the one getting pureed by the eighteen-wheeler truck. It was like watching a bad horror movie. No, it was more like reading a bad horror novel, where one guy chops off another guy's arm, and this second guy runs with one arm to retrieve the fallen arm...

_Ken, why aren't you here now_?

For the first time in a few days, tears fell down Amy's cheeks.

**xxxxx**

Amy flopped back onto the couch as Natara Williams sat opposite her. The living room was strewn with empty wine bottles.

"Amy, you need help," Natara said gently.

"I can manage." Amy's voice was tinged with bitterness.

"Give me a moment. I'll help clean up this mess," Natara said after an awkward pause filled the room.

Ten minutes later, all the empty white bottles were in the trash, and Natara had confiscated the remaining wine bottles. She returned to her place on the couch, flipping the pages of a horror novel she had found.

"Give them back to me!" Amy yelped.

"Now I know there's something really wrong with you. Spill, Amy. What have you been doing away from work?"

And so Amy told Natara about her fears as a child, and how using horror novels to soothe her had become a habit. When Ken died, this 'addiction' she thought she had kicked had a relapse. She had not been sleeping well because of her nightmares, which mostly consisted of a combination of Ken's death and the horror novel scenarios.

"Amy Stephanie Chen, you need to stop reading these books! They won't help you. Can't you tell they've been terrorising you? Your head has been filled with all the wrong things, things you shouldn't be thinking about! You should find other books to read." Before Amy could respond, Natara was pulling her by her arm into the bedroom.

"Don't think so much anymore. Have a good rest. Never mind it's not night now. I'll go confiscate all your horror novels... like I did with your alcohol." She pushed Amy into her bed, pulled the blanket over her and left the room, presumably to 'confiscate' all her horror novels.

Amy smirked. She had one more book under her pillow, but of course Natara would have no way of finding out.

**xxxxx**

The words on the pages of that horror novel begun turning blurry. They seemed like they were falling off the page.

Amy craved sleep, but she was afraid of a recurrence of the nightmares. In the end, her fatigue wore out. She tossed the horror novel across the room, where it hit the door with a _whomp_.

"Aaah!"

She jumped back at the sight of what seemed like monsters on her sheets and the bedroom floor. They were sitting around, threatening to pounce upon her anytime soon. Maybe, just maybe, something was peeking in through the door now ajar. She made out the silhouette of a mechanical dancer in the shape of a mouse with a tutu, twirling about outside the room… And then she realised something horrible.

The horror she was facing was slowly killing her mental state.

_Ken, why aren't you here now? You're all that I got, and you're...Tell me, Ken, will I see the morning again? I'm scared, Ken. Monsters. Kolo. Ghosts. Police. Creatures. Kolo. Ghosts. Monsters. Help me, Ken. I'm going crazy, Ken. What do I do now, Ken?_

Once again, Amy's eyes blurred with hot tears, spilling over her eyelashes onto the bedsheets infested with the monsters of her imagination.

**xxxxx xxxxx**

**Sorry about the touchy subject. I hope you review though!**

**My new story titled '8Bit Dimension' will be published in early May. Do check out the longest story I might ever write!**


End file.
